A Whisper, A Wish, and Crystal Tears
by bebe21310
Summary: Draco and Hermione become friends, but other things are much more confusing. please RR! (HHr)
1. Default Chapter

A Whisper, A Wish, and Crystal Tears

Note: This is my first fan-fic, so please go easy on me! But please review and let me know what to think! Oh and I'd love to have a beta reader at some point, so if anyone is interested after reading the first chapter let me know!

Disclaimer: characters, setting, everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own only the plot.

Chapter 1

Draco quickly got onto the Hogwarts Express. He had just endured another of his father's long lectures on his duty as a Malfoy. His supposed goals were 1) make all mudbloods lives miserable. 2) Be the best in everything. 3) Beat bloody Harry Potter at Quidditch. And 4) endure Pansy's endless simpering, because their tie with the Parkinson's could become very helpful. He'd been given those same blasted rules year after year. He was a _Malfoy_! Malfoys weren't supposed to follow rules! Nevertheless his father insisted of giving them. He didn't really mind some of them. He really did want to beat Harry Potter at Quidditch, but he didn't want a rule to do it! And he really couldn't stand Pansy. The little bitch called him "Drakie" for Heaven's sake.

He locked his compartment door, hoping that he could get a little privacy for once. After sitting quietly for a few moments, he heard a quietly muttered, "Alohomora." The door slipped open and a girl quickly stepped in, then re-bolted the door, entering a magically locking spell. She went to sit down, but froze when she saw Draco. Draco was stunned also, but not by her coming in. The girl was magnificent. She had long brown hair, was tall and shapely, and had the face of an angel. Draco was too stunned for words. He was even more surprised when the girl said in annoyance. "Draco Malfoy! Why did I have to pick the compartment of Draco Malfoy! It was bad being chased by Crabbe and Goyle, but how and I going to stand this!"

Draco was quite confused. Apparently the girl knew, and disliked, him, but he couldn't remember seeing her face ever before. He frantically searched his brain, when reality hit him like a brick. "Hermione Granger?" "Is that really you? I had heard that summers could be good for people, but this…! Incredible!" Hermione just stared. "Are you actually telling me that you have no plans to torture and humiliate me until we reach Hogwarts?" She couldn't fathom that the idea never came into his head! "I-I I never really thought about it. But of course I'm not going to hurt you. What made you sneak in here in the first place?" "Well, I was going to get some chocolate frogs, when those two goons- er sorry- guys, Crabbe and Goyle started chasing me. Apparently they found it great fun. So I just found the nearest compartment I could find and got in! But did you really say you weren't going to hurt me? I mean, over the six years torturing me and calling me "mudblood" has been one of your favorite pastimes!" " Oh well…I'm not sure…I just don't feel like it. I don't know…I've never not felt like it before." "Now I know something is different. Draco Malfoy at a loss for words!"

They both sat in silence. Neither was sure what to say, seeing as they had never been in a situation like this before. Malfoy wasn't being horrid, and Hermione, well she didn't look like a mudblood to Draco!

Hermione finally broke the silence. "Does this mean you aren't going to be awful to me at Hogwarts?" "I guess not. You know, I think I'd like to start over with you. I mean you seem different than before, or maybe I'm different. I don't know. But it's likely that I'll be Head Boy and you will be Head Girl, so we should at least be able to tolerate one another, shouldn't we?" "Yes, I guess so. I just find it strange that I'm going to be friends with Draco Malfoy!" "Well, um maybe let's not quite go there yet. I mean I won't be mean to you or anything, but don't you think people would notice if we just started being friends? And there is no way I am being nice to Potty boy or Weasel." "I guess we'll have to keep our friendship a secret then, won't we? I know Harry would understand, but Ron…Well sometimes he just can't understand some things." "Alright then. We're almost at Hogwarts so unless you want to be seen coming out the the same compartment as me you might want to leave." "I suppose your right." I'll see you later then Malf- I mean Draco" "Yeah later Hermione. Oh but in public I think last names are still best." "Oh, right then. Bye!"

A.N- alright the end of Chapter 1. It went a little different that I had planned, but let me know what you think! Oh and don't worry, not everything in this story is going to be as easy as the start of Draco and Hermione's friendship!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione quickly left the compartment and ran to find Harry and Ron. She found Harry talking to Cho and impatiently waited. She didn't like Cho one bit and hated seeing her around Harry. She thought Cho was fake and slutty, but Harry would have to learn about Cho the hard way. She cleared her throat, making her presence known. "Ahem" Harry turned around to see who it was and a smile lit up his face.

"Hermione!" Even though she had changed a great deal over the summer, she could always count on Harry to recognize her. He quickly engaged Hermione in conversation about summer and such, completely forgetting Cho. Of course, Cho could never be ignored, so she butted into the conversation. "Hermione it's so lovely to see you!" Cho's voice was so sickly sweet and fake that Hermione almost laughed, but to keep up appearances, she pretended to be glad to see her also, yet throwing an insult into the mix as well.

"Cho! I hardly recognized you! You have really grown! You look so much better than last year!" Cho recognized the insult at once, while Harry thought it splendid that the two were getting along so well. Boys can be so clueless, thought Hermione. Hermione then took charge of the situation and said to Cho, "Well it was wonderful seeing you again, but we really must go. Come visit us sometime!" She pulled Harry away and they went to find Ron, leaving a fuming Cho behind.

After the three of them had connected they all went into the Great Hall to watch the sorting of the first years. Hermione sat by Harry, listening to him and Ron gossip. Ron started telling Harry about a new sixth year girl he had seen. "I'm telling you mate, those legs! They were almost as good as Hermione's!" This wasn't a worry to Hermione. She knew that both boys found her very attractive, but neither of them like her in _that_ way. They all were the best of friends and that was it. As soon as the first years were sorted, Professor McGonagall came over to Hermione. "Hello Hermione! It's so good to see you again! Not surprisingly, you have been made Head Girl. You are to meet Professor Dumbledore outside the Head Quarters for instructions after you finish eating. Alright?" "I'm really Head Girl? Alright! Thanks Professor!" "Your welcome dear, now don't forget to meet Professor Dumbledore."

Hermione finished eating as fast as she could. She was almost positive that Draco was Head Boy and she couldn't wait to see her new quarters. She met up with Dumbledore and saw that Draco was with him. Yes! She thought to herself. "Miss Granger, as you can see, Mr. Malfoy is Head Boy and you two will be sharing a common room. You each will have your own private rooms and bathrooms. I highly advise you two getting along as you will be seeing each other a great deal this year. You will share a password for your common room, but will each have your own for your private quarters. Your password will be the first word you say to it, so don't be careless. Good luck."

As Dumbledore walked away, Hermione turned to Draco. "I guess we need to think of a password." "Well, it needs to be something not obvious. I would hate it if Pansy figured it out." Draco shivered with disgust. "How about Express? I mean that is the place that we reacquainted ourselves." "It's also a clothing store! I love their clothes!" "So I guess we've agreed then?" "Definitely!"

Draco walked up to the portrait and said "Express" the portrait nodded in agreement and swung open. Hermione hurriedly followed Draco inside. Hermione couldn't have spoken if she had tried. It was stunning. The common room was a mixture of greens and golds, so as to join both houses. A roaring fireplace was on one side of the room, and a refrigerator, and microwave on the other. "I guess they modernized some. I doubt any of the other Heads had a mini-kitchen in their room," Draco said in astonishment. As Hermione was looking around, she saw the portrait entryway to her room. Her name was painted directly above it in brilliant gold. Just then an idea popped into her head.

"Draco, why don't you and I pick the password for each others portraits? I could pick yours and you could pick mine!" Draco thought it over. He really liked the idea of having access to her room at all times. So he quickly agreed. He went over to Hermione portrait and said, "Quidditch." "Quidditch?" said Hermione. "You had to choose one of my least favorite things, didn't you?" "Naturally," replied Draco. Hermione made her way over to Draco's portrait. She then whispered something conspiringly into the portraits ear. "Hey, no fair! I let you hear what I said!" Draco exclaimed. "What did you say?" "Oh, just pink polka dot bikini!" "Pink polka dot bikini? What kind of password is that?" "A quite nice one! You gave me one you liked, which I didn't like, so I gave you one I like, but you don't like!" And with that Hermione ran to her portrait, said the password, and went inside. Girls, thought Draco in exasperation.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione drummed her fingers against her mahogany desk. She had just finished writing in her diary and was quite distraught. She had been writing about how earlier today, Harry and Cho had gotten together, and Ron was thinking about asking a girl out, and almost all the students in her year were pairing up. Everyone had someone. Everyone but her. Even Draco had someone, if you could call Pansy a person and not a leech. Hermione knew Draco couldn't stand Pansy, but it still annoyed her every time she would hear, "Drakie!" yelled across the hall.

She stood up and walked over to her mirror. "I'm not ugly, am I?" She walked over to the window and looked out at the glittering stars. She found the brightest one out there and whispered to herself, "I wish I could find love." As soon as she had said those words, she walked over to her bed and quickly drifted off to sleep. She never saw the star burst into a million sparkling pieces, and fall to the ground. After this had all taken place, a figure in the shadow of her doorway, quietly slipped away.

Draco sneaked back into his room. He still couldn't believe what he had just seen. How could Hermione think she was ugly? She was beautiful! And if he thought that he knew the other guys had to as well. Draco sat quietly thinking to himself. He liked her and he wanted her to know she was special. He didn't like her in a love sort of way, but felt sort of brotherly toward her, and hated seeing her feel bad. Only he wasn't quite sure how to go about it fixing it. I mean, they were friends but what could he do? He decided to sleep on it and think of something in the morning. But first he wanted to write her a little note. He quickly got out a black pen and found some plain paper. He couldn't use his Slytherin pen, or Malfoy parchment, or that would obviously give him away. Ideas ran around his head, until he found one that struck his fancy. He quickly began to write.

_If I looked into the moonlit sky,_

_Not even the brightest star could compare to you_

_You outshine the sun and the heavens pale in comparison._

_To me, you are perfect, and with out flaw._

_And no, you are not ugly._

_enjoy the flowers_

Satisfied that she would be curious and delighted, he silently entered her room, dropped the note on her dresser, and went back to his room, where he quickly owled his personal florist. His idea for a secret admirer was perfect.

Hermione sat up wearily. Ugh, I am never going to bed that late again. She propped herself up on her elbows and scanned the room. Her vision was still kind of blurry since she was still waking up, but she noticed a bright blue spot on top of her dresser. That's funny, she thought. I don't remember having anything like that in my room. She crawled out of bed and rubbed her eyes with her fists. Her vision cleared and she gasped as she walked over to her dresser. There was a note and brilliant blue forget-me-nots. She read the note and blushed. Had someone been watching her last night? And who was it? She quickly dressed and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast, smiling the whole time.

Harry Saw Hermione waltz into the Great Hall smiling like there was no tomorrow. "Hermione? Is that you? You haven't been this happy in days! What happened?" "Oh nothing Harry, I just had a good nights rest." She silently mouthed to Harry "I'll tell you later." She didn't want Cho hearing about her mystery man!

Hermione quickly went and filled her plate with eggs, bacon, and a muffin and happily ate. Hmm, she thought to herself. Who could it be? It definitely wasn't Harry or Ron. Harry was so infatuated with Cho, that little bitch, and Ron had his eye on another girl. None of the other guys ever talked to her, except Draco, and he wasn't a very likely candidate, was he? I mean, he was the Sex God of Slytherin after all.

While Hermione thought, Draco sat at the Slytherin table, watching her. I wonder if she realizes she does a little sitting dance in her chair every time she takes a bite, he thought. His gaze wandered over to Harry and Cho. As much as he hated Potter, he felt bad for him in a cynical way. Harry was so enamored by Cho he couldn't see who she really was. Draco knew for a fact, that there wasn't a single guy in Slytherin other than himself that Cho hadn't slept with. Cho had come onto him too, but Draco wasn't one to sleep with sluts, despite common belief. Many of the guys in Slytherin called Cho the Ravenclaw Roadstop. Whenever a guy wanted a quick and easy lay, they all knew to go to Cho; even if she had a boyfriend at the time. He really couldn't understand how Harry couldn't see through it. Hermione obviously could, since she always got a disgusted look on her face whenever Cho was around Harry. He was going to need to ask Hermione to enlighten Harry as soon as possible. After all, if Harry became heartbroken, he would run to Hermione, who would then need to deal with it herself. He didn't want Hermione going through un-necessary stress. Draco finished eating, and went back to his room, and quickly wrote Hermione a note telling her to meet him in their common room after breakfast before the first class. He wanted to inform her before anything happened. He fetched his owl and had it drop the note into Hermione's lap as she finished breakfast. Hermione quickly scanned the note and hurried up to the common room.

She found Draco sitting on one of the couches, reading 'Hogwarts: A History.' "Draco, was there something you needed to discuss with me?" "Yes, there was, although it does not involve you directly. I've noticed that Harry is quite taken with Cho, and I thought you being his best friend, should be informed of a few things." Draco told Hermione the entire story about Cho, which took a great deal of time. Hermione was a little surprised, but not greatly. "I always knew she was a whore! I never liked her at all. She always talks to me as if I am a child, and like a need a reprimanding. And I really can't stand how she treats Harry. She acts so perfect around him and he's completely oblivious to the fact that all she wants is to shag him." Draco was somewhat shocked at the vehement outburst from Hermione, who he had never heard swear, or talk about someone so violently. It turned him on in a way. But it was time for classes to begin, so they each got up, and went their separate ways.

Hermione quickly ran into her first class, and saw Harry sitting in one of the desks. She had passed Cho on her way there, so she knew she was ahead of her. She quickly grabbed the seat right by Harry, just as Cho walked into the room. Cho scanned the room for Harry, and finding Hermione sitting next to him, got an angry look on her face. She took an empty seat near Harry and glared at Hermione. Then while Cho was watching, Hermione slowly reached over and touched Harry on the upper thigh, to get his attention. This just made Cho even madder and she became quite red. Harry turned around and faced Hermione. She quickly leaned in and whispered in his ear, "I really need to talk to you about something later. It's very important." Harry nodded and then they turned their attention to the Professor.

As Harry sat, he thought about what had just happened. When Hermione had touched his leg, he had felt odd shivers go up and down the small of his back. Then when she had leaned in, he had had a perfect view down her shirt, which today, was attractively low. He wasn't quite sure why he was noticing these things. It was Hermione! They were best friends! And he had Cho already, who was quite attractive, although he had been hearing some rumors about her lately that were starting to bother him. Oh well, I'll have to worry about that later, he thought, turning his attention back to the Professor.

Hermione was quite confused. Originally, she had touched Harry's leg and leaned into him to make Cho jealous, but now she found that she had enjoyed it. And damn! Harry's legs were hard as a rock from all those Quidditch practices. I wonder what his abs are like! Shame on you, Hermione. Harry is your best mate, and he has a girlfriend. A bitchy girlfriend, but a girlfriend nonetheless. And with Hermione's end of thought, she started to concentrate on the lesson.

A.N.: Well I still need a beta reader, and it doesn't look like anyone has read this yet, but please review if you do!


	4. Chapter 4

A.N.: Still no reviews yet. Please let me know if my hard work is appreciated!

Chapter 4

After class had ended, Hermione waited for Harry to gather his books. She ignored Cho, also waiting for Harry, giving her mean looks every few seconds. As soon as Harry had finished, Hermione started talking before Cho got a chance. "Harry, can we meet in my common room now? It's much more private and comfortable than the Gryffindor Common Room. I think now would be the best time, since we have a break." Harry agreed, and they both started walking towards the door when Cho stopped them. "Harry dear, maybe you could meet with Hermione later. I really would like to spend some time with you now that we have a break. It's been ages since we've had some alone time." Cho emphasized the word alone, hoping to give Hermione the wrong impression. Hermione, however, was non-plussed and Harry had already made a commitment to meet with her. "Sorry Cho, I already told Hermione I would meet with her. Maybe some other time." Cho was very annoyed at having been giving the 'maybe some other time' line and was feeling very over-protective. "Well, then I suppose I will have to accompany you and Hermione. After all, I am your girlfriend and it wouldn't be right for me to leave you alone with another girl. Let's go then." Hermione was not about to let that happen. "Sorry Cho, but what I need to discuss with Harry is a private matter and does not concern you at all. Besides, Harry and I have been best friends long before he met you and there is no reason why you would need to be there at all." And with that, Hermione grabbed Harry loosely and they made the way to her common room.

Once they were at the portrait, Hermione said "express" and it swung open. "Harry, I have no problem with you knowing the password, but please don't tell anyone else. We really aren't allowed to change it if the wrong person should find out, and that would be a really big problem." "Of course I won't tell anyone Hermione." Harry was feeling pretty good about knowing the password. It was like he was taking another step into Hermione's private life. But why would he care about that? Hermione led Harry into the common room and they sat down on one of the couches. Hermione turned to Harry and quickly explained to Harry what Draco had told her about Cho. She also told him how during one of Cho's encounter's with a Slytherin, he had given her a tattoo of the initials R.R. because of her nickname. The tattoo was visible to everyone but Cho. Harry was shocked to say the least. "I can't believe I never realized it before. It makes perfect sense. She would always disappear at the oddest times, and then show up later as if nothing had happened. I never could understand it." "But what are you going to do about it Harry?" "I'm not quite sure. I don't want to break up with her right away, because that would cast suspicion on you. Maybe if I slowly break it off that would work." "I guess that's the best solution for now," Hermione agreed. With that resolved upon, they weren't quite sure what to do. They still had a large amount of free time, and neither really wanted the other to leave. "Harry, do you want to watch a movie and have popcorn?" Hermione asked excitedly. "That's a bloody brilliant idea," agreed Harry. "What movie do you want to watch?" "Well," Hermione answered, "what about The Wedding Planner? It's my favorite muggle movie, and I don't think you've seen it yet, have you?" "Sounds alright to me. I wasn't ever really allowed to watch too many movies. Dudley was always afraid that I would eat all the popcorn"

So Hermione went and got the movie while Harry made some popcorn. Usually at Hogwarts, non-magical devices such as televisions and VCR's wouldn't work, but Hermione had asked special permission to bring a battery powered one from Dumbledore, who had readily agreed. Hermione got the remote and settled in closely next to Harry on the couch, without thinking about it. They started the movie and quickly became enthralled.

Throughout the movie, they both laughed a great deal, and Harry noticed that Hermione was crying in one scene. "Is something wrong Hermione?" he asked. "Oh no, I'm fine. I just love this part so much, I always tear up." "Oh, ok then." Harry found that in the especially sentimental parts, Hermione unknowingly leaned into him. Once the movie had finished, they both agreed that it was a great movie. "You know Hermione that was really fun! Can we do that again sometime?" Hermione was quite pleased with the request and quickly agreed. "Why don't we make it a weekly event? You could come over every Friday and we'll watch a movie and have junk food!" Harry was ecstatic over the idea, so they agreed to have their movie night every Friday starting at 9:00 pm. Harry and Hermione then went to their next class, feeling quite elated.

As soon as Cho heard of their plan, she flew into a rage. "Harry! I'm your girlfriend! I am the only one you are supposed to want to spend time with. You aren't allowed to see other girls without me being there!" "Cho, Hermione is my best friend, and seeing as I am with you every single day, I think you'll have to spare me Friday. There is no way I am giving this up." When Cho heard this she stormed off down the hall to her common room. Harry just stood and watched her go, a bemused expression on his face. "She really is a very good actor," he told Hermione. Hermione then went to her rooms to study, and Harry went to practice on the Quidditch Field.

Later that day, Hermione got ready for bed, thoroughly exhausted. So much had happened and yet she still didn't know the half of it. Well, I have a test tomorrow, so I had better get some rest, she thought. And with that, she drifted off to sleep.

A.N: I know this is a shorter chapter but I am updating quite frequently. Please Review me!


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Thanks diamondgurl! You were my first reviewer! And I can understand how you wouldn't understand what's coming next, because even I don't know lol. And ill definitely read your story! Oh and I know Ginny hasn't been mentioned in this story yet but don't worry she will. She is going to be a key figure in the plot, once I figure out what for lol.

Chapter 5

Hermione groaned and looked at the clock. She mentally kicked herself for getting up so early and proceeded to get out of bed. She glanced over at her dresser, and was rewarded with beautiful pink roses and white roses. Friendship flowers, she thought with a sigh. Well at least it's nice to know someone cares, even if it's not in a romantic way. Hermione went over to her wardrobe to pick out her outfit for the day. She settled on a Hollister jean miniskirt and an adorable blue Bebe cami. I grabbed my Dior purse and Coach sunglasses and ran out the door.

As Hermione ran towards the Hall for breakfast, she passed Cho, who gawked at her designer clothes in obvious jealousy. "Hermione, where did you get clothes like that?" "Like what?" Cho stared at her in obvious disbelief. "Like the ones you're wearing! I've never seen you in anything but school robes before! I've been trying to get clothes like that for years! I never could find any though that weren't over-priced." Hermione finally understood what Cho was talking about and replied, "Oh, well before I knew I was a witch, my parents and I would travel a lot. The United States, Paris, Tokyo, everywhere! And we met quite a few designers there that we became quite well acquainted with. Actually, some of them had me do a few ads for their clothes. They said I had great bone structure or something. Anyway, they all send me their clothes and accessories for my birthdays, Christmas, almost every holiday you can think of! It's quite nice really." And with that, Hermione quickly ran to her next class, leaving a stunned Cho behind.

Hermione got a quite similar response from most of the other girls in her year, who were all fascinated that she had been a muggle model before. She had to recant her story at least fifteen times that day. She even noticed many guys giving her appreciative looks. All this over clothes, she thought to herself. Although I don't really mind all the guys looking, she said to herself, smirking.

"What are you smiling about, Hermione?" Hermione jumped at Harry's voice, having not known anyone was behind her, and quickly spun around, knocking them both over. Harry's books fell all over the floor and Hermione landed on top of him. Hermione fell over to the side a little, but she was still almost directly above Harry. Both of them seemed frozen in place. Harry was very aware of Hermione's soft body pressed against his, and Hermione felt like she was getting lost in Harry's eyes. Unconsciously, their faces got closer and closer. (**A.N. this seen is almost like something out of a movie. You know, with the sexual tension and all. You can almost hear it crackling lol. **) Hermione felt as if she were falling and she closed her eyes. Closer, closer, until bump! Harry and Hermione's noses bumped into each other, jerking each back to reality. Hermione quickly tried to cover up her almost kissing Harry, and rapidly began explaining in one breath. "Oh, I'm so sorry Harry I just didn't know you were there and I didn't see you and I was thinking about something else and never realized you had come and didn't know you were there…" Hermione went on repeating herself, while Harry listened bemusedly, then cut in. "Hermione I realize that you didn't know I was there. You've said it at least five times." "Oh, right." Hermione said embarrassed. "Well, I'll be seeing you later then. Bye Harry!" And Hermione quickly started down the hall. Harry noticed one of her books on the floor and scooped it up, running after her. Harry was much faster than Hermione and soon was almost caught up to her. "Hermione!" he called. Hermione stopped so abruptly, that Harry almost collided with her. Instead he found himself just as close as they had been before. "You forgot your book," Harry said breathlessly. "Oh," Hermione whispered back. Hermione involuntarily trembled, as she realized that she very much wanted Harry to kiss her. At the same time, Harry realized he very much wanted to kiss Hermione. They both leaned in, when an unwelcome voice rang through the quiet. "There you are Harry! I've been looking all over for you!"

Author's Note: Haha! It's a semi-cliffhanger! I know this chapter is a lot shorter than some of my others, but I thought it was quite intense, and wanted to save something for the next chapters. So please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
